Triple Feature
by wonderland1901
Summary: Bella tells her actor boyfriend, Edward, some happy news. This story follows them as they prepare for their triple feature. Actorward, Daddyward, Momella. AH


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Though I wish I did, I don't. Stephenie Meyer does..

~!~

Bella's POV

" Hey, Love.", my boyfriend, Edward says. He kisses my cheek then sits down next to me. Edward and I have been together for three years. We met our Junior year of college. He was a drama major, I was a English lit major. His major definitely just paid off. He was just discovered and started filming a new movie in a couple weeks.

" Hi, I thought you were going to Emmett's for the night?", I raise my eyebrows. Emmett is Edward's brother in law.

" We need to talk, it's sorta important.", he sighs and runs a hand over his face. I sit up straight, my hands have started shaking.

" W-what?"

" The director of the movie changed some things. It's not going to be filmed at the Midnight Sun studio. They've decided to film at a place called Twilight Films in Florida. They've also decided to start filming earlier. I leave tomorrow at ten A.M." he waits for me to say something.

" This is you're big chance and I can't take that away from you. We have some time, care to give me a proper goodbye?", I smile slightly at him. He grins then kisses me hard. Three hours later, we've christened almost the whole house. At nine in the morning, he puts his suitcases in the back of his Volvo. We make promises to call each other nightly and to Skype as much as possible.

The next few days I spend crying, I miss Edward so much. I thought I'd have more time to spend with him before he left.

" Bella, it's been five days. I know you miss him, but it's not like he's gone forever sweetheart. He'll be back soon.", My mom kisses my cheek.

" Soon? Mom he's not going to be back for eight months.", as I stand up, I get a wave of vertigo.

" Have you gone to the doctor yet? You've been getting dizzy for the past month. Even Edward tried to get you to go.", my mom said worriedly.

" Mom, I was up crying all night. It's not unusual to get dizzy every once in awhile.", I roll my eyes. She narrows hers at me but eases up. She tells me about the new house she's decorating. I tell her about the new teacher at the school, I teach at.

I wake up the next morning rushing to the bathroom. Throwing up is my least favorite thing. I absolutely hate it. Just my luck, my little sister walks in. She's only fifteen compared to my twenty five.

" That's so gross!", she yells.

" How in the hell did you get here? You can't drive and I'm pretty sure I locked the doors.", I flush the toilet and brush my teeth.

" Mom is downstairs, she made replicas of the keys.", Alice shrugged. I sigh and head downstairs, but I stop Ali before we're all the way down.

" Do not tell Mom I was throwing up. She already wants me to go to the doctor, she doesn't need to give me yet another reason to go.", I say seriously. She rolls her eyes and walks down the stairs.

" Hey Mom! Bella was upstairs throwin' up!", she yells. Evil little pixie. She turns around and smirks at me.

" Isabella Marie Cullen! You go get your ass in that car right now! You are going to the doctor.", Mom points to the door. I brush my hair and throw on some shoes before doing as she says. It's not a smart thing to do if you don't listen to her. One time, Ali literally had to sleep on her floor because she wouldn't clean her room. Mom took out the bed and unhinged her door.

After waiting in the waiting room for an hour, I was finally taken to an exam room. They made me pee in a cup, and they took blood. They also did all that other routine stuff. The doctor came in and sat on his little rolling stool.

" Miss Cullen, are you sexually active?", He asks. Alice laughs.

" Yes.", My face turns bright red.

" When is the last time you had sexual intercourse?", Alice's face is bright red from laughing. Mom nudges her and she stops.

" The night before he left for Florida, so about a week ago.", why the hell was he asking me about my sex life?

" Do you use multiple forms of birth control? And, when did you have your last period?", He's staring at his clip board.

" Um, no. We only used the pill. And um, I can't actually remember.", I scratched the back of my neck.

" There's a reason I'm asking all these questions, Miss Cullen. We got your blood and urine tests back. They all say the same thing, you aren't sick. In fact, your perfectly fine. Something did show up though.", he says and looks up.

" W-what showed up?", I ask nervously.

" You're hormone levels were up. You're pregnant, Miss Cullen. I understand that this might come as a surprise, but you do have options. There's adoption, abortion and even keeping the child.", he tells me.

" I can't kill my baby. I also can't sit back and watch someone else raise it. I want my baby.", I say mostly to myself.

" Alright, I'll set up and appointment with your gynecologist. She'll tell you how to proceed. In the meantime, I'm going to write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins. You need to take one everyday. My secretary will call you with the details on your next appointment.", he hands me the prescription. " And, congratulations Miss Cullen."

I was in shock the whole way home after we picked up the vitamins. I needed Edward, he needed to be here. He'd be gone for eight more months. I don't even know how far along I am. What if he misses the birth? What if he doesn't want the baby?

The secretary called the next day and said I had an appointment the next day at 11 AM. My mom is going to come with me, I don't want to go alone. I'll admit that I'm scared shitless. What if the baby hates me when it's born?

At 11:05 my name is called and we head back. The nurse hands me a paper gown and tells me to change into it. They give me an uncomfortable pelvic exam. It is not fun. Then they let me change back into my clothes. They bring in a monitor and some gel stuff.

" Roll your shirt up and unbutton your pants please.", the weird nurse asks. I do as she says though. " This is going to be a little cold, just relax and watch the screen.", She commands.

The screen lights up with a black and white picture. The nurse furrows her eyebrows and tells us she'll be right back. Is something wrong with my baby? She brings the doctor back in and he puts the wand back on my stomach. He smiles a little.

" Right there is a baby, that little pulsing thing you see is the heartbeat. Over here is another baby, the heartbeat is right there and finally you've got a little one hiding right there.", three heartbeats? " You're having triplets. These two are identical, you can see that they're sharing a placenta, the little one over there though won't look exactly like those two though.", he points out.

" How are two of them identical but the third not?", my mom asks.

" Well, the two here were one egg and one sperm. The egg just split in half. The other though, was it's own separate egg and sperm.", he tells us. We nod. " You're about ten weeks along. Their due date is June third, but don't be surprised if they come a month early. It's very possible and most likely it will happen." Looking down at my stomach I can see a little curve I hadn't noticed before. A baby bump.

He prints me out a couple pictures of each baby and then a couple of the three of them together. Once we get home, I put the ultrasounds in a frame, but keep one of each out. I need to tell Edward about our triplets. Mom understands, she even buys the plane ticket to Florida. Hopefully Edward will be excited about becoming a daddy. I'm not gonna get my hopes up though. It's his choice if he wants us.

The plane lands in Florida at 6 pm. I spend an hour driving. I know that Edward is still filming, he had told me that he works until midnight at Twilight Films. When I finally get there, I have to show my ID. Apparently Edward talks about me a lot because they let me right in. I spot Edward by the food bar, he's eating a banana. He looks up and sees me. Shock is all over his face until he runs towards me and hugs me tightly.

" Bella! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have planned a fancy dinner or something.", he kisses me hard.

" What time do you get off tonight?" I ask him.

" In about an hour. God, I missed you, love.", he kisses me again. I smile against his lips.

" I missed you too. Now, hurry up and shoot that movie. We have a lot to talk about.", I kiss his cheek and head down to the dressing room that has his name on it. An hour and ten minutes later he comes in. He scoops me up and kisses me again.

" How's Forks? Still rainy? How's Ali? What about Em?", he sits next to me and bounces excitedly.

" They're fine, everyone's perfect. I need to tell you something though.", I took a deep breath and handed him the ultrasounds. He looked at them closely.

" What is this?", he asks.

" They're um, they're ultrasounds.", I tell him.

" Bella, a-are you?", he looked at my stomach. I nodded my head. A blinding smile lights up his face.

" I'm going to be a daddy? Why are there so many pictures though?", he asks worriedly.

" Well you see, it seems you don't half ass anything. Not only did you manage to knock me up, but there's three of them. Those two right there will be identical, the little one right there will be different.", I pointed to the picture of all three of them.

" We're going to have triplets? Three babies?", his eyes go wide.

" Surprise?", I raise an eyebrow.

" Best surprise anyone's ever given me. We're going to have babies. Do you have a bump yet?", he asks looking at my stomach. I pull my shirt up and put his hand on the small little ridge. He smiles, leans forward and kisses my stomach three times. " Hi peanuts. I'm your daddy, I already love you so much. I can't wait until I'll be able to meet you.", his words make my eyes tear up. Damn hormones.

The next day, Edward tells everyone on set that he's going to be a daddy.

I leave the day after. It's an extremely emotional goodbye, and I didn't want to leave.

The weeks pass by fast. Luckily, Edward was able to fly in to be at the doctor when we found out the sex of the babies.

My bump is definitely bigger than before. Edward loves it. Once the gel is put on my stomach, Edward grabs my hand.

" Do you want to know the sexes?", the doctor asks. We both nod eagerly. He chuckles.

" The identical two are boys, and the little peanut right there a baby girl.", he shows us their private parts.

" Well at least we know our boys aren't shy.", Edward jokes. I shake my head and laugh.

Time passes, we have names, the nursery, the birth plan, car seats, clothes and diapers all sorted out. I'm officially eight months pregnant. If you looked at me, you could definitely tell there was more than one baby, but you wouldn't think there was three. Our little girl was snug far back.

Edward's phone rings. It's his PA. He seems shocked and elated but I can't hear whats going on. Once he ends the phone call he turns to me.

" That was Marcus, I've been nominated for a MTV award. I've got to leave in like two hours to make it on time.", he stands up and runs to our room. I pull myself up, which is extremely hard. After getting to our room I stand in the doorway.

" Edward, you know I'd never hold you back from all this. But, I'm eight months pregnant. We have no idea if the babies are coming today or in four weeks. I need you, I can't even see my feet. What happens if I go into labor?", I say.

" Bella, this is my first award! I have to go. Emmett can stay over here until I'm home. Besides, the doctor said that it'll most likely happen next week.", he resumes packing.

" That's not the point! I need you, I'm eight months pregnant. You're going to be hours away, what if something happens?"

" Bella, you just said you wouldn't want to hold me back. So please, let me go to this ceremony. The babies aren't coming tonight or tomorrow, I promise.", he kisses my forehead.

After he's called Emmett to come babysit me, he kisses me one last time and leaves. I lay down on the bed. Once Emmett gets here though, he makes me happy. He tells me that Edward is an idiot.

At three AM, I awake to a sharp pain in my abdomen and a splash of water going down my legs.

" Emmett! Oh god, Emmett! My water just broke!", I yell, scared. He rushes in. Though it's awkward, he helps me change. We finally get to the hospital though in record time. He calls all the family then tries to call Edward. Edward doesn't pick up.

Edward's POV

" So, Edward, anything big going to be happening soon?", the reporter asks. I smile brightly and nod my head.

" Yes, my girlfriend and I are expecting our triplets to be born any day now.", I tell her.

" Wow, triplets. Do you know the sexes?"

" Yes, but all of that will be released when when they are here and healthy.", I smile.

" Don't you worry that while your here, your girlfriend will be in labor? I heard that multiples usually come early.", she raises an eyebrow.

" Of course I do, but the doctor said it should be at least a week. My brother in law is taking care of Bella right-", I was cut off by Marcus. He was still in pajamas, gasping for breath. I mean it is three in the morning. " Marcus, what the hell are you wearing? What's going on?"

" Emmett just called me. Bella's water broke and she's having contractions. Damn it Edward, you left your very pregnant girlfriend at home? I thought you brought her with you. Now get out of here, if you don't leave right now, odds are you'll miss the birth of your children.", I take off running, camera's take pictures of me.

The plane ride home passes by slow. My knee bounces the whole time. I finally get to the hospital but I'm exhausted. Emmett sighs in relief when he sees me.

"She's getting ready to push, you might wanna get in there.", he pushes me into her room. I rush over to her side and start apologizing. She slaps me and tells me to shut up. That's it's all my fault she's in this much pain. I just hold her hand and take it.

At 12:04 pm, my first son, Kellan Anthony Masen is born. At 12:07, my second son, Parker Edward Masen is born. Finally, at 12:15 my daughter, Sophia Marie Masen is born. Kellan was four pounds six ounces. Parker was five pounds two ounces. Sophie was four pounds even. The boys were born with identical dark hair and dark eyes. My little princess had no hair, and her eyes were a light blue.

My kids were perfect. Though, little girl had to be put in the incubator for a couple days. It scared Bella to death. But five days later, we were at home. Bella and I sat on the couch and watched E!NEWS.

_Attention Bellward fans! It seems that a little over five days ago, Edward and his girlfriend got three little presents. Lookout world, there are two new little Masen studs, Kellan Anthony and Parker Edward, and a new little Masen princess, Sophia Marie. _

Five years later

" Daddy, Parker pinched me!", Sophie yelled.

" I did not you stupid head!", Parker shouted back.

" You two stop fighting. Remember you have to be quiet. The baby is sleeping.", I scold them. I look into the the review mirror, sure enough, my newest little boy's eyes are filled with tears and his bottom lip is trembling.

Carter Carlisle Masen was born a short four weeks ago. He looked exactly like his older sister, bronze hair and light green eyes. Though his hair was a wild birds nest. Luckily he doesn't start crying until we're home. I pat his bottom and rock him until his cries subside. Kellan had stayed home with Bella seeing as he was a huge Momma's boy. I set Carter in his bassinet in the living room and see Bella cooking mac-n-cheese. Kellan is playing near her feet with his race car toys.

I watch as the ring on Bella's hand sparkles. We didn't rush getting married. We've actually only been married for two years. We'd been so busy, it's hard raising triple terrors. That didn't matter though, we were already married in our minds. It was great when did actually get married though.

Bella had made me get snipped. She said that her body couldn't take any more little people pushing their way out. So, halfway through Bella's second pregnancy, I got neutered. I didn't care, I've got four amazing children and a wife who just gets more beautiful everyday. It started with her telling me about our triple feature, the triplets and continued until this very day. She'd always been beautiful but I've witnessed her give birth to my four spawns. Three of which all came in one day. And there's nothing more beautiful than seeing her face light up when she holds one of our kids.

She's my everything, without her, I'd have nothing.


End file.
